


Parents Argue

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1.08 "Mana'o". Just when Kono started to regard their group as a family with Steve and Danny as parents, the two men argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents Argue

Kono knew what Danny was going through with Meka accused of being a "dirty" cop. She had gone through the same experience with Chin, an ordeal that was better left unmentioned. She sighed as she sat at her desk after Danny had stormed out of the headquarters. Men can be idiots, she thought to herself. Didn't Steve and Danny realize that their relationship was the glue that held the unit together? Five-0 was a family, not traditional but it was. Steve and Danny were the parents since they were always together and the first to be in Five-0, while Chin and her were the kids. She sighed again before getting back to work, looking through the paperwork associated with Meka's last cases.

Hearing a knock, Kono looked up and waved Chin into her office. "What's up, cuz?" she asked settling back into her seat after she pushed the paperwork to the side of the desk.

"I need you to keep Steve occupied. Danny is mad right now and Steve doubting him would not go well. I'm going to go talk to Danny and get this resolved before this case tears us apart," said Chin grimly. He smiled slightly when he saw her nod yes to his request and walked away.

Great, thought Kono, how am I supposed to keep that idiot occupied? She shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts and stood up to walk to Steve's office. Once in front of his door, she stood and looked at him. Steve was at his desk talking on the phone. After he finished, he put the phone down on the desk and rested his head in his hands. He looks miserable, Kono thought as she opened the door and entered Steve's office.

"Something you needed, Kono?" asked Steve quietly.

"Nope, just wondering how you were doing, boss" answered Kono. She walked to the couch and sat down. "Bad news?" she asked mentioning to the phone.

"No. I was trying to reach Danny but he's ignoring my calls," said Steve, now leaning back in his seat looking at the phone.

Staring at it won't make it ring, Kono thought. She noticed that Steve didn't answer her first question, an indication that perhaps he felt as miserable as he looked. "I would too if you ever said something like that to me in a similar situation. He'll be fine, probably at home thinking about the case" she said.

"I'll go there then" said Steve standing up and putting the phone in his pocket.

"NO!" shouted Kono. Her shout caused Steve to freeze and look at her questioningly. "I mean it's better if the two of you spend some time apart and think about this. Every-"

"I thought about it. I haven't and I won't ever doubt Danny" interrupted Steve. The look on his face was one that only Danny can accurately label but Kono had a good idea that it was a look of love.

"I know that. You can see him tomorrow, Steve. Give him some time to come to his own decision"

"Why are you stopping me? What are you and Chin up to?" Steve asked sternly, "don't think that I didn't notice him leave earlier."

"We just don't want this to ruin the team. We're a family and you and Danny are the parents. Unfortunately the two of you are too pigheaded to stay and talk so Chin and I are left to fix this. WE'RE TRYING TO KEEP YOU TOGETHER!" Kono shouted the last part with tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and walked briskly out of Steve's office and the building.

Steve stood there stunned after the outburst. Keep us together? he thought to himself, were we ever even separate? It was always Steve and Danno since day one. He sighed. Steve shut off the lights at the Five-0 office, closed it and walked out. Once outside, he looked at the parking lot to find Danny's car still in its spot. Steve reached into his left front pocket and pulled out the keys. Yeah, we're still together, he thought as walked to the car. Starting it up, he glanced at Grace's photo, smiled and pulled out of the parking lot heading home.

~ Meka's Funeral ~

Steve smiled as Danny introduced him to Meka's wife and son. He offered his condolences to both and followed Danny as the other went to get food. "He was a good man," said Steve as he watched Danny begin to make a plate from the food offered.

"Yes, he was" said Danny. Danny finished making the plate of food and set it on the table before making another one.

Steve looked at the first plate but didn't say anything. Probably for the son, he thought. Steve smiled as he thought of Danny taking care of the child.

"Here, even a Super SEAL needs to eat" said Danny handing the first plate of food to Steve after he finished with making the second plate. He waited until Steve took the plate and lead him to a couch so the two can sit and eat.

"Thanks," said Steve although in his mind he ended with baby. The two sat side by side with their shoulders touching and ate. At some point, while two sat, Steve's cap ended up in Danny's lap. The two men smiled and talked to each other, their eyes never leaving the other. Whenever another guest walked by to greet either them both or one of them, their gaze would return to the each other.

Kono finding the two men sitting near each other, smiled and thought, they're still good. She took out her cell, snapped a quick photo of the two. It would be perfect in a photo album, she thought. Kono repeated her condolences to Meka's wife and his son. When exiting the house, she called up Mary and as soon as the other picked up, she said "You will never guess what happened this week..."


End file.
